NH and this Other Wolf
The thirteenth episode of the series. Enjoy! Script *(NH and Rig are walking in The Park.) *'Rig': NH, let's play with the squirrelies! *'NH': (evilly smiles): Okay. *(NH grabs out slingshot and hits the squirrels with acorns. Suddenly, a pink wolf comes by where the squirrels are and accidentally shoots the wolf.) *'NH': Whoa, that's one big squirrel! Mm, it will be perfect to eat! *'Rig': Wait, eat? *(NH and Rig go down and see the "big squirrel" is actually a pink wolf.) *'NH': Wait a minute. It's a....... wolf. *'?????': (waking up): Ugh, why you no good-. *(NH suddenly has hearts around him and his heart thumps exaggeratedly.) *'?????': -And I have never been so humiliated in all my-. (Notices NH's heart thumping) Hm.......... you know....... you're cute. *'NH': Well, I am quite a handsome lone wolf, aren't I? *'?????': Well pumpkin, perhaps you could drop the lone part? *'NH': Sure........... *'?????': The name's Kait. Don't wear it out. What's yours? *'NH': (Speaks gibberish) *'Kait': A bit tongue-tied there, hon? *(Shows NH's tongue literally tied.) *'Kait': Let me fix that. *(Fixes his tongue.) *'Kait': How about we hang out a while? *'NH': YES YES YES YES YES LET'S- Uh, I mean, why not? *'Rig': Gross! This love stuff makes me wanna pootie! Good thing I have you, tire. (Hugs tire) *(Later.) *(NH is home.) *'Rack': Do you know what time it is?! *'NH': The time of love? *'Rack': No. It is 12 AM! You were suppose to come home at 10! *'NH': I am my own person! I'll come home when I want! *'Rack': Bad doggie! No back sass! Go to your web. Now! *(NH goes to his web.) *'NH': (on web): That human. Ruining my life every day. You know what? I should leave him. That's it! I will love with my darling the rest of my life and never see the human again! Muhahahahahahahhahahahahahhaha! *'Rack': (voice only): Keep it down! *'NH': (quietly): Muhahahhahah. *(Later.) *'NH': Kait, I have something to tell you. *'Kait': What is it pumpkin? *'NH': Perhaps we could be boyfriend and girlfriend? *'Kait': Sure. *(NH jumps around everywhere.) *'Kait': Well, I have to go. Later, boyfriend. *'NH': Perfect. Now, to leave the human forever. *(Later.) *'Rig': I'm hungry. Hm. Excuse me, while I eat this tire. (Eats tire) Mmmm..... rubbery and chewy. *(NH is holding his robe, glasses, pipe, newspaper and web in his hands.) *'Rack': You're leaving me?! *'NH': Yerp. *'Rack': What did I do wrong?! Did I feed you too much kibble?! How can you do this to me?! *'NH': Well, that has a part of it, but, mainly, you are very annoying and oblivious and frankly I just hate humans. And if I hurt your feelings, too bad. The sweet love bug has bitten me (Shows bug biting NH's leg) and Cupid's arrow has as well. (Shows an arrow on NH's butt) *'Rack': I can change! *'NH': I doubt it. I just don't need you anymore. In fact, when did I ever need you in the first place? *'Rack': Don't leave me! *'NH': I would say goodbye, but that would show me being sincere and also show I care, so I'm not going too. See you never human! Hahahahhahahah! (Leaves.) *(Rack cries.) *(NH comes back in.) *'Rack': Doggie! You came back to me! *'NH': Nope, forgot Rig. *(NH grabs Rig.) *'Rig': I like being carried. *(NH leaves again.) *(Rack resumes crying.) *(Cut to NH and Rig.) *'Rig': Where are we goin'? Are we gettin' pizza ad piggies? I could really use some right now. *'NH': No, Rig. We're going to live with the beautiful and my love, Kait. *'Rig': I thought you said there was no such thing as love. *'NH': Well it appears I have been proven wrong. *'Kait': Hey there pumpkin. So where's our bed? *'NH': Right here, darling. *'Kait': That's our bed? A spider web? *'NH': Yerp. All wolves sleep with webs. Don't you know? *'Kait': (sigh): I guess I can live with it. *(Cut to Rack. There are used tissues everywhere in his house.) *(Looking at picture of him and NH young licking in his chin.) *(Rack cries.) *'Rack': Maybe I should hang with US a bit to get my mind off of-. NH! (Cries again) *(Cut to US in her office.) *'Dep. Mayor': Miss US......... *'US': I'm a man. *'Dep. Mayor': Then why do you have a gown in your closet? *'US': Because real men wear gowns. Don't you know? *'Dep. Mayor': Well anyway......... Rack wants to see you. *'US': You mean Raclk? Send him in. *(Rack comes in.) *'US': Hey Raclk. I haven't seen you in days. Are you alright? *'Rack': No. I feel terrible. *'US': What's wrong, Raclk? *'Rack': It's Rack, and NH...........left me. (Cries) *'US': WHAT?! WHY?! *'Rack': Because he thinks I'm annoying, oblivious and because he found somebody. *'US': You are those things. *(Rack cries even more.) *'US': Okay, okay! I take it back! *'Rack': Anyway, the main reason was because he fell in love with this other wolf. *'US': Love is for children. *'Rack': I miss him so much! (Blows nose) *'US': Look, Raclk. If you're gonna keep crying all day, I can help. *'Rack': (Sniffling): Really? *'US': Yep. I could spy on them and tell you what they're doing. Of course, you gotta give me the dough if I'm gonna do that. *(Rack gives US dough.) *'US': Not literally! You know, like, the green. *(Rack gives US a dollar.) *'US': Not that kind of green! And 1 buck?! What am I, cheap?! *(Rack gives US a lamp.) *'US': Raclk, why pick a predictable choice?! *'Rack': Well, all I have left is this "BaconPop" NH loved so much. (Cries) *'US': Bacon...... and popcorn............ together?! GIMME! *(US quickly steals the BaconPop from Rack.) *'US': I'll do it! See ya later! *(US leaves.) *(Later. US is spying on NH and Kait.) *'NH': How are you, my reason for living? *'Kait': Why I am just fine, my evil little cutie. *'US': Blegh, all this lovey dovey talk makes me wanna barf! *'Kait': Excuse me sweetheart, I need to powder up. *'NH': Alright darling. *(US follows Kait.) *'Kait': What a fool! He actually thinks I love him! That shade of fur is ugly and he's so dumb! Good thing I get whatever I want from him though. *'US': Whoa! She's just using him! Should I tell NY, or eat a sammich? Sammich. *(US eats sammich.) *(A montage plays of Kait making NH do ridiculous things for her.) *(Cut to later. US and Rack are in US's office.) *'Rack': Well, what did they do? *'US': Meh, boring lovey dovey stuff. *'Rack': (Sigh): If only I still had NH............. *(Cut to NH and Kait.) *'Kait': Excuse me pumpkin, I need to freshen up. *'NH': She sure does that a lot. Hm. *(NH follows her and overhears her.) *'Kait': (Voice only): What an idiot! Risking his life just to get me something? Hilarious. What a dullard, ignoramus, dummy and stupid wolf! *(NH is very angry, and goes away temporarily.) *'NH': Hey Kait. *'Kait': Yes dear? *'NH': Prepare to be destroyed by the almighty failure and almighty power of and the almighty Fail Brick! *(Fail Brick goes inside and runs Kait over.) *'NH': Who's the dullard, ignoramus, dummy and stupid wolf now? *'Rig': Yay, the real NH is back! (Hugs) *'NH': Yerp, and better than ever. *'Rig': Can I eat Fail Brick? *'NH': NO. *'Rig': Aw, come on. Just one bite? *'NH': There shall be no eating or biting of the almighty Fail Brick! *'Rig': Fine! Can we at least get pizza and piggies? *'NH': Yerp. *(NH and Rig walk to Rack's house.) *(Rack sighs.) *(Doorbell is heard being rung. US gets to the door.) *'US': Oh, just a gray and brown dog. Totes not NH and Rig. *(Rack immediately jumps out of his chair and opens the door.) *'Rack': NH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Hugs NH) *'NH': Blegh! Let go of me human! *'Rig': We got some pizza and piggies! *'US': That's my Riiiiiiiiiig. Now, everyone, shut up, and watch me eat BaconPop. *(Everyone watches her eat BaconPop.) *'THE END'. Credits Starring *Rackliffelikespurple as Rack *New Heathera as NH *Utter solitude as US *Rigbybestie1510 as Rig *Kaitlyn Dunlap as Kait *Dep. Mayor as Dep. Mayor Writing *Written by: Rackliffelikespurple, Utter solitude and New Heathera *Additional Material: Rigbybestie1510 Thanks To New Heathera, Utter solitude, Rigbybestie1510 and Kaitlyn Dunlap for being the inspirations to the corresponding characters. Inspirations <------------ Thanks to Utter solitude for uploading that pic and inspiring a part of the ep. Other I liked this one, but I'm REALLY excited for the next two coming up! Thanks for reading! :D Category:Episodes